Elf
Elves are one of the least prolific species, but they are stronger, and immortal, unless they die of battle or starvation. They are also more powerful than other species, as they can spend centuries learning how to fight, while others only have a much more limited time. Description Elves are about nine feet tall as an average height. Both males and females share similar features, so that they are sometimes mistaken for either gender. They have pointy ears that stick out backwards and downwards. These are sensitive to very loud noises, so they often keep them covered to protect them from harm. Their hair is usually controlled in some way, whether short or in some kind of pony tail. Their eyes are elongated and larger than a human's, giving them something of an unearthly stare. Coloration wise, elves can be nearly any color of the rainbow in their skin, eyes and hair. There is no real distinguishing among elves about what colors are 'acceptable' or desirable. Light Elves and Dark Elves During the time of the Underkingdom, the Dark Elves ruled over the Light Elves. But following the Fall of the Underkingdom, the Dark Elven bloodlines were diminished and intermingled too greatly with the lesser elves. This allowed the Light Elves to multiply greater than the Dark Elves, which Abilities (Compared to Humans) *Immune to poisons, at least non-acidic poisons. *Strong *Immortality - (Cannot die of old age or disease) *Reflexes History The Elves come 'from across the sea' from 'Kol'landion'. No one is able to verify this, and elves generally don't talk about it much. They have since wormed their way into a lot of societal areas, like representation and leadership. There are many of them in admiralship and generalship positions in armies. There are generally at least one elf in every major battle, but they only participate if the battle is truly major. Personality Elves are sedate and patient. They can be wise, but most are not too wise. Elves have a very good, long memory and often tell people about it if the audience will listen. They also enjoy the arts and writing. In war, they are graceful, but dangerous. They know of the ramifications of their actions, so they often kill their opponents rather than merely defeat them. Naming Conventions They generally favor names with 'N' and 'O' in them. Some make up their own names, like 'Hearten'. Still others have just one name, like 'Rom'onan.' These seem to be concentrated among elves who are from 'Kol'landion.' Famous Elves *Captain Hearten-A powerful Sky Pirate just before the Era of the Skylords. *Vann Goht-Famous artist, painted The Zombie Collection. Allies *Humans: Allies in the sense that they don't fight each other and often work together. However, that doesn't mean they have the same goals. *The Utan: They like elves, but don't like them. Elves, if they are forced to work together, usually use them to their advantage. *Dwarven Peoples: They and the Dwarves share a homeland, that much is certain, but they are rarely seen together, and, if they are, it is a sign of great events. See Also Notes *Inspired by Tolkien. Xewleer tried to make them more unique, though. Category: Elves Category:Species